


Consequence

by Sanolyn



Series: Soriel Week 2017 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mute Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans, Protective Toriel, Sorielweek2017, Still trying to figure these out please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanolyn/pseuds/Sanolyn
Summary: He usually didn't care, but he wanted to keep the kid happy.On another note, Toriel and he made a good team.Entry for Soriel Week 2017 (Prompt 4: Protection)





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Have my (completely self-indulgent, I'm sorry) fourth prompt. :>   
> I hope you all like it. :3
> 
> If Soriel Fluff is your thing check out the work of my amazing beta [raritysdiamonds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds).

Sans had never considered himself authoritative. He was way too lazy for that and couldn’t care less about discipline, as long as no one got killed. Sure, he would say some things every now and then, but he never took any further measures.  
  
He wasn’t the most responsible parent figure, he’d admit without any problem. It was a wonder Papyrus turned out so well, honestly. It obviously wasn’t his doing.  
  
He was alright with that. He lived with the former queen of the underground now and if anyone was authoritative, it was her. She was encouraging enough to even motivate him to do his fair share of helping, and they played their roles of strict parent and lenient parent well.  
  
That was why he had ignored the loud door slamming when Frisk got home. Eh, maybe they got a bad grade or something. They would calm down. What he couldn’t ignore though, was them running towards their room with tears streaming down their face. They were even trying to hide from his gaze as much as possible.  
   
A door on the upper floor slammed shut.  
  
This was not like the kid at all. They usually made sure to give him a blinding smile as soon as they got home, and then he'd hear their eager steps or excited rummaging afterward. It was amusing to see how many ideas they brought home and how Frisk always managed to make them work somehow.  
  
Right now the house was completely quiet.  
  
Those were all signs that someone had messed with the kid, and he wouldn’t let that stand. He knew that Toriel certainly wouldn’t as soon as she came home. He followed the kid to their room and knocked on their door.  
  
He heard them moving and hoped that they would open the door, but a small scrap of paper with the words ‘I’m fine’, slid out under the door instead.  
  
Well, _that_ was believable.  
                               
“frisk, kiddo. you don’t seem that fine to me. lemme in and we can talk? you can’t really pretend you’re ok now when i just saw you crying.”  
  
Nothing was said for the shortest amount of time. Shortly after the kid seemingly made up their mind and he heard small steps before Frisk opened the door. Their shoulders were slumped, their eyes were red from crying and the same color blotched their face. Their hair was an utter mess and Sans even saw bubblegum stuck in there. He suddenly didn’t feel like being nice anymore.  
  
“ok, who did that?”  
  
They looked to the side and lifted their violently trembling hands, trying to sign with jerky movements what exactly happened.  
  
He could only understand that it was something about others being mad at them for having one of the teachers as their mother, being jealous of grades and that Frisk called themselves weird. He might have also gotten that multiple people were involved. After a while, they were simply trembling too much to form a coherent sentence and threw themselves at Sans instead, hugging him as hard as they could and violently crying into his hoodie.  
  
He tensed and stood there flabbergasted. The kid had never been this affectionate towards him. He didn’t know how he should feel about being so close, but he didn’t dislike it.  
  
Not much later the sound of another door opening reached him. He heard Toriel’s melodic voice greeting everyone and then halting in confusion.  
  
Frisk's trembles got worse and Sans awkwardly stroked their back. He was a little bit at a loss on what he was supposed to do, but he was trying. He was honestly relieved when he saw Toriel approaching the two of them. The fond expression that formed on her face as she saw the two of them hugging each other darkened as soon as she heard Frisk’s first sob.  
  
“What happened,” she asked.  
  
Well, it should have been a question, but with the anger bubbling in her voice and otherwise utterly flat tone it sounded much more like an accusation instead. Sans didn’t blame her.  
  
“some folks at the kid’s school. couldn’t really understand the kid clearly, but i think the others were jealous and called frisk weird,” he explained as calmly as he could.  
  
He softly raked his phalanges through the kid’s hair, carefully avoiding the gum. “harassed them too.”  
  
“I see,” she stated tersely.  
  
Toriel might not have been aware of it, but the way she held herself when she was truly mad and didn’t want to show it to anyone was the way she held herself as the queen. Graceful yet powerful, and like she was ready to take on...anything, really. Sans loved it.   
  
A dark shadow hung over her eyes, but he could see the fire burning behind them.  
  
Sans really, really couldn’t blame her for this. Another pitiful sob from his kid was enough to remove any restraint he'd had until that moment, too.  
  
“i’d say we give them a bad time,” he said, in the calm, accusatory tone that he used rarely.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
“Oh yes, certainly. We will teach them to touch our child never again.”  
  
Frisk looked up from Sans' hoodie and shakily apologized for the wet spot that was on it now.  
  
“nah, don’t be. you only teared up and didn’t _tear-it up_.”  
  
They giggled soundlessly at that and held their arm out for their mother to join them in the hug. She wouldn’t be asked twice and put her arms around them both, reassuring Frisk that they were an amazing child and anybody who said differently was either blind to it or jealous.  
   
Later, Frisk told them everything that had happened in the last few months.  
  
Toriel and Sans arranged a meeting with all of the children that were responsible, along with their parents.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, that the two of them entered Frisk’s school together. Toriel was well-known by now, but Sans still attracted glances. Their steps were firm and their facial expressions hardened. Most of the people they passed just got out of their way and looked on with the slightest hint of reverence.  
  
As both of them reached the office of the principal they were greeted with varying degrees of interest and hostility. Neither of them even flinched, for they had each other.  
  
“I believe you all know why you were invited today?” Toriel started the conversation easily.  
  
“Yes, and I believe that this is unnecessary. You are making a fuss about nothing. I have places to be,” one of the parents replied.  
  
Sans would have nothing of it. “we’re talking right now. do yourself a favor and keep the questions for later.”  
  
“Obviously it seems that I might have to repeat yesterday’s events to you. Our child was in tears. They were insulted, harassed and one had even assaulted them,” she began.  
  
The last one caused a myriad of reactions. There were many outraged gasps, as several of the invited parents were preparing to defend their case. Many protests, especially from the louder children, filled the room and overlapped, turning the conversation into an incoherent mess.  
  
Toriel and Sans looked at each other, not believing what was happening in front of them.  
  
“If all of you would be quiet for a moment,” she said resolutely. “All will be laid out in due time.”  
  
She didn’t raise her voice, but its sheer power was enough to cut through the jumbled disarray that was the conversation of the people present. Most of them understood immediately and her announcement had the desired effect. Some, on the other hand, didn’t get the memo.  
  
“We are allowed to defend ourselves!”  
  
“You are telling us lies and we’re supposed to keep quiet about that?!”  
  
If they wouldn’t listen to reason he'd have to approach this differently, he guessed. Sans let his eye-lights flicker out and turned towards the two parents that clearly didn't get the hint.  
  
“s t o p    t a l k i n g,” he ordered.  
  
The room was suddenly absolutely silent.  
  
“good. you'll get your chance to talk. for your information, your kids put gum in our kid’s hair. this is assault. these are still small kids, i get that, but that’s no reason to let them do whatever they want. be glad they’re still kids.”  
  
“They were insulted due to their inability to talk and their association with me, a teacher, and the monster race in general. They have even told us that they were treated harshly for quite a while, and this only escalated yesterday. I won’t repeat the phrases here, but you should know them already if your children told you anything about this,” Toriel explained further.  
  
“we saw frisk. they had no reason to lie. they even tried to defend your kids. hid it from us at first.”  
  
Toriel nodded thankfully at him and put her hands together. “We only ask for two simple things. Apologize to our child. They had never done anything to you and you have absolutely no right to treat them that way. Make sure that this never, ever happens again.”  
  
Most of the people present seemed positively scared now.  
  
Sans nodded. “do that or live with the consequences. look, we’re nice people. we just don’t tolerate when anyone close to us gets messed with, aight? and next time, you think about doing that…don’t.”  
  
Toriel looked towards the principal. “We hope that we can count on your support for this.”  
  
The principal nodded, looking the slightest bit shaken himself. “Of course, Miss.”  
  
“Any questions?” Toriel concluded, in an almost too sweet tone.  
  
Not one was asked. Some parents seemed to have truly understood the gravity of the situation and looked ashamed. Others were at least not protesting anymore, maybe due to the support of the principal.  
  
“Good,” Toriel finished and looked suspiciously sweetly at her boyfriend. “Shall we go, dear?”  
  
He grinned easily. “yeah, i think our work’s done.”  
  
\--  
  
The next days the kid came back home from school much happier than usual, greeting Toriel and Sans with enthusiasm before they disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Toriel looked up from her book, smiled and looked at Sans. “Thank you for helping me out with this.”  
  
Sans shrugged casually. “nothing to thank me for, tori. the kid saved us. the least we can do is protect them.”  
  
“You say this, and yet…”  
  
Before he knew he was enveloped by large furry arms as Toriel cuddled him close; she did tend to do that. Even if he felt a little bit belittled sometimes, he was still happy that he was always with the strong boss monster. He rarely felt as safe as he did now, all thanks to his rather pathetic stats.  
  
She laughed. “ I apologize, dear. I just couldn’t help it.”  
  
Instead of protesting he leaned into her and just enjoyed her warmth. Frisk came soon later to join their family on the couch and changed the channel to watch a cartoon that Sans hadn't heard of.  
  
They were holding a bar of chocolate in their right hand, ready to eat it at any moment. The kid was strangely obsessed with it. Sans glanced over to check his girlfriend's expression and noted with relief that she hadn’t noticed it yet. She had told him that she couldn’t really look at the sweet treat anymore since Chara died. She'd told him that they were particularly fond of it.  
  
He inconspicuously leaned towards Frisk’s direction and told them quietly that they should probably put off eating it until their mother wasn’t around. They gave him a look of utter confusion, and Sans was about to explain until realization dawned on their expression and they nodded eagerly, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Frisk hid the chocolate from Toriel’s sight and leaned back, losing themselves in the cartoon that was playing in front of them. Sans was honestly glad that they all looked out for each other.  
  



End file.
